videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hyrule Warriors II
Koei Tecmo |released=Q1 2017 |genre=Action |modes=1-2 |ratings= |platforms=Nintendo Switch |series=''The Legend of Zelda'' spin-off, Dynasty Warriors spin-off, Hyrule Warriors |prev=''Hyrule Warriors Legends'' (2016) }} Hyrule Warriors II (Japanese: ゼルダ無双﻿２ ) is the sequel to the 2016 3DS title Hyrule Warriors Legends. Hyrule Warriors II features elements that make the title more akin to the Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors titles on which Hyrule Warriors II is based. Like its predecessors, Hyrule Warriors II is considered non-canon to the Zelda chronology, and draws aspects from various video games. Gameplay The main gameplay of Hyrule Warriors and Hyrule Warriors Legends is retained for their sequel. Like in Legends, players are able to tap the gamepad to take control of one of the other Warriors currently in battle. Additionally, the player can use the Ocarina item to travel to various Owl Statues around the map. Neither of these abilities can be used on Very Hard difficulty, however. Attacking Hyrule Warriors II is an action beat 'em up spin-off of Koei Tecmo's long-running Warriors titles. Unlike many other games, but like the Warriors franchise, players must take on large hoards of enemies at a single time, as opposed to one-on-one or small groups. In order to combat enemies, players must use various combo attacks, primarily done through combinations of buttons. Every character has a unique weapon (or weapons, in some cases), each with its own set of combo attacks. There are two major types of attacks. There are standard attacks, activated by pressing , and more powerful "strong attacks" that can be be activated by pressing instead. Standard attacks do little damage, but can be chained together for combos, while the strong attacks end combos with more powerful attacks. Defeating enemies (or collecting certain power-ups) fills up the yellow Special Attack gauge. Once filled completely, pressing allows the player to unleash an incredibly strong attack known as a Special Attack. Special Attacks deal more damage than strong attacks, and usually cover an extended range. However, there exists a fourth attack that can be activated through the Magic Meter. Upon filling the Magic Meter completely, pressing the left bumper button allows the player to activate Focus Spirit. In Focus Spirit, the character's attacks and movements are quickened for a short duration of time, with every attack dealing 2x its normal damage output. After the Magic Meter fully drains, the character will activate an attack known as a Furious Force, though pressing any time during the duration of Focus Spirit can also activate a slightly weakened variant of this attack. The Magic Meter is filled by doing combos, with the amount filled being determined by the longevity of the combo. Another big part of the attacking process is the ability to lock on to enemies. Larger enemies with more health, or other Warriors, can be locked-on to. While locked-on to an enemy, the camera will rotate around so the player is always capable of seeing that enemy. Defending While attacking enemies is a large part of the gameplay, being defensive is also important as to conserve health so one is not defeated. Holding the right bumper button puts the player character into a defensive stance, which lowers the amount of damage taken as long as the guard is not broken by stronger attacks. Pressing at any point allows the player to dodge in any direction, which, if timed correctly, can be used to fully avoid taking damage from attacks. Holding simultaneously with a direction on the control stick also forces the character into a sprint. While sprinting through large hoards of weaker enemies, the chances of being attacked by weaker enemies are decreased, as their attack animations are usually slow enough to miss the player. Armos A new game mechanic is the ability to summon Armos to protect keeps. Only three Armos can be used in a single scenario, though they can be placed in different keeps or a single keep. Armos have high health and deal damage, but they will not respawn once defeated. Armos can be defeated by being attacked, with more damage dealt to them by attacking the jewel on its back, or by capturing the keep they are to protect. Armos can also be defeated using the Hammer item. When Armos are defeated, they will thrash about before exploding, with both attacks being able to harm members of all armies. Enemy commanders may spawn Armos in keeps that they capture or begin a scenario with; though this is seen near-exclusively in the Adventure Mode, with few Legend Mode scenarios featuring enemy Armos. Objectives The main objective of most scenarios is to capture specific keeps while defeating enemies. Keeps are small, square rooms scattered around the battlefield that continually spawn enemies for the army that controls it. Defeating enough enemies within a keep (displayed through a bar placed underneath the small map) will release the boss of the keep, which, upon defeat, will render the keep to the army that defeated them. Some scenarios will challenge the player to complete other tasks, such as defending keeps from giant Bombchu, protecting a Baby Cucco as it travels towards its mother, or various other tasks. Plots Tutorial As part of a training mission, Impa puts the new recruits of the Hyrulean Army under the command of the young Link and Zelda, whom are training to be able to protect the kingdom when they grow older. While the two training armies duel, with the scenario ending once the captain of one army retreats, a rogue army of monsters attack, and the two armies must work together, now under Impa's command, to push back the monsters and protect Hyrule Castle. After the monsters are pushed back, Impa praises the children on their combat skills, but suggests they not train in such a way for a while, as they investigate why the monsters have ventured so close to the castle they usually ignore. Hyrule Warriors II Story Hyrule Warriors Story Hyrule Castle is under attack by a dark wizard, Volga, and their army of monsters. Princess Zelda and Impa each take squads of troops, with Impa's squad including new recruit Link. Link successfully aids a fairy named Proxi, who stays with him throughout the rest of the story to speak on his behalf. Impa and Link, whom were separated from Zelda, attempt to reconvene with the princess, but in the process have to defeat Volga, who guards a keep, and a Lizalfos threatening a squad of Goron soldiers. After defeating the Lizalfos and reconvening with Zelda, Link uses his newly-acquired bombs to open the way to the Fairy Fountain, where he and Zelda call upon the Great Fairy to defeat the army of monsters. Angered by their plan, the dark wizard summons King Dodongo, who serves as a distraction as he takes over the castle and hides Zelda. Not strong enough to take back Hyrule Castle, Impa and Link learn of a group of soldiers who are fighting the Dark Forces and are led by a young woman. Believing this to be Zelda, they, and a small band of soldiers consisting of Hylians and Gorons, travel through Eldin Caves, where they once again face off against the dark wizard Wizzro. While traversing through the caverns, they also meet up with a strange woman named Sheik, and she decides to team up with them in their search for Zelda. After successfully defeating the wizard and traversing the caves, they meet the soldiers in Faron Woods and their leader, a young sorceress named Lana. Impa, Link, Sheik, and the soldiers aid the villagers, whom are being attacked by monsters and large Deku Babas, and set up a base under the Great Deku Tree. After pushing back the monsters, they learn that they had set fire to the Deku Tree, and once again call upon the Great Fairy to aid them in putting out the fire. Once they do so, they learn that Wizzro is once again behind the monster attacks, and aim to defeat him once and for all. The wizard, however, escapes, and summons Gohma. Link, Impa, Sheik, and Lana all work together and successfully defeat the monster and learn that the army of monsters were summoned by Cia using the Gate of Souls. Together, the four warriors travel to the Valley of Seers, where the Gate of Souls is located. With Cia waiting at the summit of the valley, the four warriors aim to slowly capture all the keeps leading up to it to push back the Dark Forces. They start by taking the keeps to the East and West, and split up to accomplish their task at a faster rate. Impa meets resistance at the Western keep where she is attacked by Volga. Link protects Impa and helps her defeat the dragon, whom retreats from the battlefield to regain strength. The band of warriors continue to take the keeps, eventually needing to call upon an engineer to lower a bridge leading towards the summit. The engineer aids them, and Link and Lana travel up the summit, eventually being stopped at one of the keeps nearest the summit, where Cia and the monsters lock them in until the keep is taken. Once they confront Cia at the summit, she disappears, and instead summons Manhandla to defeat the warriors. Link, Lana, Sheik, and Impa all work together to fight Manhandla, but before they can defeat it, it disappears and its stalks appear around the battlefield and launch seeds towards the allied base. Link quickly destroys each stalk, eventually finding the one that Manhandla was under, and defeats the plant monster. Afterwards, the warriors travel to the summit where they attempt to close the Gate of Souls. Instead, they come across Cia, who steals Link's and Sheik's Triforce pieces, and opens the Gate of Souls to different eras of Hyrule's history. Her power increased by the Triforce, she disappears, leaving her wake destruction as the eras of Hyrule merge together. Together, they decide to split up to close the gates easier: Sheik and Impa travel to Death Mountain in The Era of the Hero of Time, Link travels to the city of Skyloft in The Sky Era, and Lana travels to Hyrule Field in The Era of Twilight. -TBA- Cia's Tale Linkle's Story Wind Waker Adventure Mode My Fairy Characters Warriors Warriors primarily appear as the playable characters, though may also appear as allies in a battle and/or as captains for an opposing force. Returning Warriors All warriors from Hyrule Warriors Legends, including DLC warriors, return in Hyrule Warriors II. New Warriors A total of ten new warriors are included in the base game, with an additional five being added through downloadable content packs and four being added through two free updates. Soldiers Obstacles Foot Soldiers Captains Elite Captains Special Commanders Special Commanders appear during certain scenarios, primarily within the Adventure Mode scenarios. These commanders are non-playable characters that act identical to the playable warrior characters; going so far to have elemental weapons present in the game's coding. Giant Bosses Stages All stages from Hyrule Warriors and Hyrule Warriors Legends return alongside a copious amount of new ones. Returning Stages New Stages Items Offensive Items Potions Fairies Field Items Chest Items Downloadable Content Content Packages Five content packs have been released for Hyrule Warriors II. Four of these content packages are part of the Hylian Chronicles Pass, and are classified as the main content packs. Each of the four main content packages include a new playable warrior, a new weapon for an existing character, My Fairy costumes, and a new Adventure Map. The four main content packages are known as the Power Content Pack, Wisdom Content Pack, Courage Content Pack, and Golden Content Pack. A fifth content package was later released known as the Link's Awakening Adventure Pack. The Link's Awakening Adventure Pack was also released as a standalone title under the name of Hyrule Warriors II: Link's Awakening Adventure. The Power Content Pack grants access to the new Bellows weapon for Groose. :Main article: Hyrule Warriors II: Link's Awakening Adventure The 'Link's Awakening Adventure Pack''' is based around the cameo content from Link's Awakening, and contains eight new story scenarios and an Adventure Map. The new story scenarios take place across three new maps, and features new enemies and characters. It was released on June 6, 2018 to coincide with the 15th anniversary of the Japanese release of The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. Updates amiibo Support Similar to its predecessors, Hyrule Warriors II features support for amiibo. While certain amiibo grant certain bonuses when scanned, the game is indeed compatible with all amiibo. Up to five amiibo can be scanned per day. For a limited time at launch, bundles of Hyrule Warriors II were released containing the game and one of the Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Sheik, Toon Link, and Wolf Link & Midna amiibo. Beta Elements Hyrule Warriors II features several elements that were cut or heavily altered from the full game. This is a list of elements seen in pre-release material or through datamining the game's code. *The Divine Shield was originally named the Mirror Shield, but looked identical. *Several labels in the code indicate that the elements of several weapons were changed late in development. **Groose's Academy Sword was originally of the Light element. Additionally, the code refers to it as Academy Blade, suggesting a name change as well. **Nabooru's Gerudo Scimitar was originally of the Darkness element. *An unused model suggests Saria was to appear in the game in some capacity. *Pre-release images show that several soldiers originally took different appearances, likely as placeholders: **The Zora more closely resembled their appearances in Ocarina of Time, but still wielded the spears of their Twilight Princess counterparts. **Sword Soldiers and Sword Captains used the same model, differentiated by different coloured armour. **Magmanos originally used the same texture as the lava found in Eldin Caves. Category:Legend of Zelda games Category:Dynasty Warriors games Category:Dynasty Warriors crossover games Category:Crossover games Category:Hyrule Warriors II Category:Amiibo-compatible games Category:Nintendo Switch Games